


Puppy Tails - Bitten

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Biting, Embarrassment, Humor, Puppies, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John doesn't like being bitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Bitten

They were half way up the stairs to the flat when it happened. John was pushed against the wall, long fingers threading through his short hair as lips crushed against his own. He responded delving further into the feeling. He needed this so much. A hand trailed down to his crotch and undid the zipper of his trousers, he let out a soft moan.

They struggled into the living room, a mass of limbs and lips, all intertwined as one. Deft fingers undid the buttons on his shirt as kisses trailed down his chest. The back of his calves hit the coffee table and he took in a sharp breath.

“Upstairs.. Now.” His shirt was pushed off his shoulders and thrown to the floor. A soft warm mouth made it’s way down his chest to lick his nipple as they climbed the second flight of stairs. He gasped, as a hand reached into the fly his jeans cool fingers touched his straining cock. Clothes were coming off now, strewn around his room like a Chinese laundry. They collapsed onto the bed, panting, wet with perspiration. John was ready and painfully hard. He reached into the draw in the bedside table and pulled out a condom, not sure if he could hold out much longer. Hot lips enveloped him before he could put it on and he found himself thrusting upwards.

“No!” He moaned holding onto his last vestige of control. His fingers twisted in locks of black curly hair. “I want to be inside you.” They flipped positions. His hand shook as he put on the condom. Could he do this? He needed too more than anything else, it had been so long. He settled between the long elegant legs, and placed a kiss on a snow white collar bone as he prepared to enter.

“Owe, fuck. Gladstone!” John shouted as he jumped up and pushed Gladstone off the bed. Gladstone growled. John grabbed a t-shirt and held it to his now bleeding ass. Gladstone really had taken a chunk out of him. The woman on the bed pulled the covers over herself and stared at the rabid puppy as John goaded him out of the room. John closed the door and locked it, embarrassed as the woman started to put her clothes back on. 

“Uhm you don’t have to go Hannah. He’ll be ok now he’s not in the room.”

Gladstone started howling and head butting the door. John sat uncomfortably on the bed his head in his hands, nothing could possibly top this. Gladstone suddenly went quiet and dread filled his veins. Apparently something could…

“John, are you ok.” Sherlock shouted through the door. 

“Oh god, please kill me now.” John sniffled. The woman flung open the door, barged past Sherlock and ran out of the house looking rather worse for wear. Sherlock looked at John, who had pulled the sheet over himself, a bloody t-shirt by his side.

“Ah…” Sherlock said looking slightly uncomfortable. John pulled on his trousers wincing.

“I need a tetanus shot. Gladstone can stay with you. Don’t feed him any treats, he’s had enough to eat tonight!” John limped down the stairs as Sherlock picked Gladstone up. He whispered in his ear.

“Good boy Gladstone. Try not to draw blood next time.”


End file.
